The primary objective of this research has been successfully achieved in that reproducible stable asymmetric bilayers have been produced and characterized with respect to their electrical conduction properties. (1) The investigation of the asymmetric membrane electrical properties as a function of external aqueous electrolytes has been partially accomplished and the relationship of these observations to the Katchalsky model (2) for membrane transport of charged species has been made (3). The current investigations of the properties of these asymmetric bilayers will be continued to further study the special effects of the addition of aqueous electrolytes asymmetrically to the media on one side of the bilayer. The research will also explore the ion transport properties of "doped" asymmetric bilayers where specific ionopores such as alamethicin and valinomycin are added asymmetrically to the phospholipid bilayers. The cation selectivity of these ionopores will be studied and related to the ion selectivity observed for homogeneous bilayers. Bibliographic references: 1) Michaels, D.W. and Dennis, D. (1973) BBRC 51 357-363. 2) Michaels, D. W. and Dennis, D. BB ACTA (1975) Submitted for Publication preprints included.